


The Loud House's Sonic the Hedgehog: The Fastest Thing Alive

by NeoRibeiro



Series: Earth-910623 [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Character Development, Comedy, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drama, Gen, Mild Language, Minor Violence, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Originally Posted on deviantART, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26175184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoRibeiro/pseuds/NeoRibeiro
Summary: Sonic, a blue anthropomorphic hedgehog, goes to Royal Woods to escape the roboticist tyrant Dr. Eggman, who destroyed the island where he lived. After accidentally causing a massive power outage while hiding in the small town, Sonic is found by Eggman. Meanwhile, a small-town boy with a large family, Lincoln Loud, and his friend who recently moved to Great Lakes City, Ronnie Anne Santiago, meet Sonic and decide to help him escape capture, collect his rings and stop Eggman to use Sonic's powers to take over the world.Adaptation of "Sonic the Hedgehog", by Paramount Pictures.
Relationships: Lincoln Loud/Ronnie Anne Santiago, Lori Loud/Bobby Santiago
Series: Earth-910623 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976950
Kudos: 5
Collections: Sonic Fanfics





	1. Prologue

_[A panorama of Great Lakes City appears, and shows Sonic running away from a hovercraft with advanced technology that is trying to hit him with a laser beam. The chase is stopped]_

**Sonic:** _**[narrating]** So, I know what you're thinking. "Why is that incredibly handsome hedgehog being chased by a madman with a mustache who is destroying an entire city just to catch me?"_

_[The chase continues]_

**Sonic:** _**[narrating]** Well, to be honest, it feels like I've been running my whole life. And I will not lie, I only ran away several time in my life. Do not believe me? So let's go back a little bit in time, to 5 years ago._

_[The story goes back five years ago. An island in the middle of the ocean appears. A young Sonic travels across the island]_

**Sonic:** _**[narrating]** This is Christmas Island, the island where I'm from. It had everything: sandy beaches, cascading waterfalls, public access to loop-the-loops! It was an ideal place to live, except for one person._

_[Eggman appears]_

**Eggman:** Hello Sonic, how is your miserable life?

 **Sonic:** _**[narrating]** This is Doctor Eggman, he is the madman with a mustache who I mentioned earlier. He wants to steal my powers to take over the world. But I won't, because I'm too quick for him to catch me._

 **Sonic:** Well, until you show up.

 **Eggman:** Guess what, today is when I catch you, hedgehog.

 **Sonic:** You think, Egg Head.

 **Eggman:** If that's how you think... ROBOTS, ATTACK!

_[Eggman's army robots attack Sonic, but the hedgehog destroys them]_

**Sonic:** There's no use using your robots, Egghead. You'll never catch me.

 **Eggman:** If I can't capture you, I will destroy you!

_[Christmas Island starts to explode, Eggman runs away]_

**Sonic:** That's not good! I have to get out of here, and fast!

_[Sonic picks up a bag full of rings. He uses a ring to open a portal, leaves Christmas Island and stops in a forest of oak trees]_

**Sonic:** No.

_[Sonic sees through the portal, Christmas Island sinking into the ocean. Then the portal closes]_


	2. Welcome to Royal Woods

_[Five years have passed, Two boys appear talking in a park]_

**Lincoln:** Clyde, have you read the new Ace Savvy comic? It's amazing!!!!

**Clyde:** Of course Lincoln. I especially loved the ending, where Ace Savvy and his faithful sidekick One-Eyed Jack fight the trash monster, and it looks like it will be continued.

**Lincoln:** _[looks at the watch on his wrist]_ Look at the time! I have to go home! See you tomorrow, buddy!

_[Lincoln leaves]_

**Clyde:** See you tomorrow, Lincoln!

_[Clyde leaves too. A turtle crosses the street and is almost hit by a car, but Sonic saves it]_

**Sonic:** Whoa, buddy. You almost got yourself killed out there. What are you, some kind of adrenaline junkie? Must be rough, being slow all the time... Tell you what, today is your lucky day.

_[Sonic starts running with the turtle in his hand, with Don't Stop Me Now from Queen playing in the background]_

**Sonic:** Woohoo-hoo-hoo-hoo! Have you ever felt so alive?! _[lifts the turtle in his left hand]_ This is great, you're doing amazing!

_[The turtle falls from Sonic's hand]_

**Sonic:** Oh, jeez!

_[He quickly runs back, grabs it and continues his run]_

**Sonic:** Good recovery. Whoo-Hoo!!!

_[Sonic leaves the turtle in the forest]_

**Sonic:** This is going to be our little secret, Okay? _[whispers]_ You didn't see me, I was never here.

_[Sonic runs to his cave, and starts to play inside it]_

**Sonic:** _**[narrating]** So, did you think you were struggling to survive? Well, your mistake. I am living my life quite happily!_

_[Sonic reads several comic books...]_

**Sonic:** _**[narrating]** I have a library,_

_[... runs into a washing machine...]_

**Sonic:** _**[narrating]** A home gym,_

_[... and plays with nunchucks]_

**Sonic:** Whoa!

**Sonic:** _**[narrating]** and a state-of-the-art security system!_

_[Sonic plays ping pong with himself]_

**Sonic:** _**[narrating]** I even have a ping pong table!_

_[Sonic drops the bag of rings]_

**Sonic:** Oh no.

_[Sonic gathers the rings that have fallen to the ground]_

**Sonic:** _**[narrating]** And if something goes wrong, I use my rings to go somewhere else. But I won't need to use them, this is Royal Woods, the best place to live on the entire planet._

_[Sonic runs from the forest to Royal Woods]_

**Sonic:** _**[narrating]** I am their favorite creature, even if they don't know about me. My favorite person is Lincoln Loud. We have several things in common, for example, we are pre-teens, we like comics and video games, and sports. Despite his strange white hair and, sometimes, his selfishness, he is a good person._

_[Lincoln arrives at the Loud house]_

**Lincoln:** **DAD! MOM! I GOT HOME!!!**

_[Lincoln's sisters go down the stairs]_

**Lincoln's sisters: LINCOLN!!!**

**Sonic:** _**[narrating]** He has a large family, and how big that family is, he has **TEN** sisters! They are: Lori, the older sister; Leni, a little confused; Luna, the guitarist; Luan, the family comedian; Lynn, the sportswoman; Lucy, the goth; Lisa, the scientist; the twins Lola and Lana; and the youngest Lily. Their parents are Lynn Loud Sr. and Rita Loud._

**Lori:** How was the comic convention?

**Lana:** Did you get an autograph from Bill Buck?

**Lynn:** How many comics did you buy?

**Lincoln:** Okay, no more questions. Now I'm going to take a shower.

_[Lincoln starts up the stairs]_

**Lori:** Hey, Ronnie Anne called and said she was going to come here tomorrow.

**Lincoln:** Okay.

_[In Lincoln's bedroom, Sonic spies Lincoln talking to Ronnie Anne on the laptop, through the bedroom window]_

**Sonic:** _**[narrating]** He's a friend of Ronnie Anne Santiago, the toughest girl he's ever met. These two are in love with each other, even if their families don't know it. And there's no point in them denying it, because I know the truth._

**Lincoln:** How's it going in Great Lakes City?

**Ronnie Anne:** _[via laptop] Okay here, there were some confusions, but they have already been resolved._

_[Lincoln chuckles]_

**Ronnie Anne:** _[via laptop] Lori warned me that I'm going to visit you tomorrow, right? Why am I going to beat you on "Dance Battle"._

**Lincoln:** Are you sure? Let's see who's the best!

**Ronnie Anne:** _[via laptop] That's right. Smell you later, lame-o._

_[Ronnie Anne ends the video call. At another point in the previous day, Lincoln and Clyde watch a ghost hunter program]_

**Sonic:** _**[narrating]** Lincoln's best friend is Clyde McBride. They do a variety of things together, such as playing video games, reading comics and watching ghost hunters programs._

_[In a cafeteria, Crazy Carl shows a drawing of the "Sanic" meme to a police officer, Lincoln and Lynn Sr.]_

**Sonic:** _**[narrating]** There is one person in town who's actually onto me. He calls me the "Blue Devil"._

**Crazy Carl:** I almost caught him last night.

_[At last night, Sonic makes pranks with Crazy Carl in his traps]_

**Sonic:** _**[narrating]** Say hello to Crazy Carl._

**Crazy Carl:** _[trapped in one of your traps]_ I know you're out there, and I know you're real!

**Sonic:** _[screams from within the forest]_ **NO, I'M NOT!!!!**

_[Back at the Loud house, now at night, the whole Loud family is gathered in the living room watching a movie on TV, while Sonic watches hidden behind the door of Lynn Sr. and Rita's bedroom]_

**Sonic:** _**[narrating]** The movie night is my favorite, but as the TV is from coast to window, I sneak into the house through the window of Mr. and Mrs. Loud's room, and watch the movies through the door._

_[Sonic plays a psychologist at a dentist's office]_

**Sonic:** _[as a psychologist]_ Don't you think your prolonged isolation is driving you a little crazy? _[as a patient]_ Crazy? Of course not, Doctor! You understood all wrong! _[as a psychologist]_ Despite all that you call friends, deep down, _[starts to feel sad]_ you still feel alone?

_[Back at the Loud house, Sonic leaves, saddened]_

**Sonic:** _[as a patient]_ That's I'm afraid to be alone, forever.


	3. A Very Lonely Life

_[Next day, in the morning, at the Loud house, the doorbell rings]_

**Lincoln:** Who is it?

**Ronnie Anne:** _[outside the house]_ It's me, lame-o.

_[Lincoln opens the door and Ronnie Anne enters the house. Lynn runs out of the house]_

**Lynn: LEAVE THE FRONT, I'M LATE FOR AN IMPORTANT GAME!!!!!**

_[Lincoln and Ronnie Anne look scared Lynn leaving]_

**Lincoln:** Let's Play?

**Ronnie Anne:** Let's go.

_[Lincoln closes the door to the house. The same morning, at the Royal Woods Football Field, the soccer game between the Royal Woods Middle School and Tomball High School. Sonic sees the game hidden in the trees]_

**Sonic:** Wow, is Lynn's team playing?

_[Sonic goes under the stands and sees the game, which Royal Woods Middle School apparently won. Mid afternoon, the game is over and Sonic goes to the center of the pitch, sees the soccer equipment and starts playing football with himself]_

**Sonic:** _[as a announcer and as a player]_ And the Sonic team needs another victory to win the championship. But they did not have the Sonic team, which wants to end their game unbeaten record. And the game begins, Sonic gives possession of the ball to Sonic, but Sonic catches the ball and runs towards the goal. Sonic gives Sonic a cart and passes the ball to Sonic who dribbles one, two, three, FOUR PLAYERS, now it's just him and the goalkeeper, he'll kick, kick, and it's **GGOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAALLLLL!!!!!!!!! SONIC TEAM WINS THE CHAMPIONSHIP!!!!!** _[only as a player]_ WHOO-HOO!!! WE WIN, WE WIN!!!!! YOU COME, FANS????!!!!

_[Sonic returns to reality and sees the field empty]_

**Sonic:** _[saddened]_ I really am alone… _[crying]_ All alone... Forever.

_[Sonic runs across the field several times, and then emits an electromagnetic pulse that turns off all the energy in Royal Woods and nearby cities. At the Loud house, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne continue to play "Dance Battle". Then, the energy runs out]_

**Lincoln:** What happened?

**Ronnie Anne:** I think there was a power outage.

_[The energy comes back]_

**Ronnie Anne:** See, it was just a power outage.

**Lincoln:** How strange, it is usually the people who cause this.

_[Lynn comes home]_

**Lynn:** Guys, did you see the blackout that happened?

_[Back to the Royal Woods Football Field]_

**Sonic:** _**[scared]**_ Let's pretend that this electromagnetic pulse did not exist and that everything was back to normal, right?

_[Sonic runs back into the forest. Meanwhile in the Death Egg, the computer signals the electromagnetic pulse]_

**Eggman: WHAT HAPPENED TO THE DAMN COMPUTER THAT KEEP ON BEEPING????!!!!** _[looks at the computer]_ It can't be, I haven't seen an electromagnetic pulse like that for 5 years! I wonder if he... Orbot! Cubot! send the drones to scan the Royal Woods area, and prepare a laboratory truck for me to use!!! _[whispers to himself]_ If he is alive, I will dissect him piece by piece, and then use his power to take over the world.

_[Minutes later, in Sonic's cave...]_

**Sonic:** _[talk to himself]_ I need to get out of here, and fast. I let you see what I take... The rings, the beanbag, the nunchucks, the radio, my comics... Wait a minute, Sonic, don't be worried. It looks like a lot of robots will go after you.

_[Eggman's drones appear and scan the cave]_

**Sonic:** Dang it! Me and my big mouth. _[whispers to himself]_ You know what, I'll just take the rings, but where am I going to hide? _[had an idea]_ I know where.


	4. Meeting Sonic for the First Time

_[Sonic arrives in the garage at the Loud house. Meanwhile, at home, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne continue to play]_

**Lincoln:** What was that noise?

**Ronnie Anne:** It looks like it came from the garage.

**Lincoln:** I'll go and see.

**Ronnie Anne:** I'd better go with you, the way you get scared.

_[Back to the garage]_

**Sonic:** _[talk to himself]_ Okay Sonic, just choose where you want to go, it could be Paris, Seul, even Tokyo! But I don't want to leave here. _[picks up a ring and prepares to use it]_ Here we go.

_[Lincoln and Ronnie Anne appears]_

**Lincoln:** Stopped! Whoever it is!

**Ronnie Anne:** We have a baseball bat and a super powerful ball launcher!

_[The two look at Sonic]_

**Sonic:** Uh... Meow?

_[The three scream in fright. Lori appears]_

**Lori:** Ronnie Anne, your mother called saying that it is time to go back to Great Lakes City. _[She sees the three in the garage]_

**Lori: WHAT THE...?!**

_[Lori throws the baseball bat that Ronnie Anne was holding onto Sonic's head]_

**Sonic:** OUCH! _[dizzy]_ Great... Lakes?

_[Sonic drop the ring and a portal to Great Lakes City opens. Sonic falls to the ground unconscious and drops the bag of rings inside the portal, on top of a skyscraper. The portal closes]_

**Lori:** Literally... What just happened here?

_[Sometime later, Sonic wakes up tied to a chair and with the whole Loud family looking at him]_

**Sonic:** What happened? And why am I tied? OUCH! And why is there a dog biting my leg?!

_[Rita removes the dog from Sonic's leg]_

**Lincoln:** Do you speak?

**Sonic:** Of course, Lincoln.

**Lincoln:** You know my name? How?

**Sonic:** A- I know the name of everyone in the town, B- I kind of watched you for five years.

**The Loud Family: FIVE YEARS????!!!!**

**Lynn Sr.:** So Crazy Carl was right all the time! The "Blue Devil" really exists!

**Sonic:** Now they can call him Carl "Eagle-Eyed Eyes". Now, can you let me go?

_[Luna unties the rope]_

**Sonic:** Thanks.

Lisa: What animal are you?

**Sonic:** I am a hedgehog, I thought you knew that.

**Lana:** Can I touch your fur? _[get a Sonic quill]_

**Sonic:** HEY!!

**Lynn:** Do you like boxing?

_[She punches Sonic in the belly]_

**Sonic:** OUCH!

_[He falls, but then gets up]_

**Lynn:** Yeah! I won by knockout.

**Luna:** What is your favourite song?

**Lucy:** What kind of poem do you want me to read at your funeral?

**Sonic:** What?

**Leni:** I loved your shoes!

**Lola:** _[about the shoes]_ Very tacky.

**Luan:** Why did the hedgehog cross the street?

_[The questions increase, and Sonic begins to lose his temper]_

**Lincoln:** Calm down with the questions, girls. He's already going crazy.

**Sonic:** _[sigh]_ Thanks, Lincoln.

_[Sonic realizes that he lost his rings]_

**Sonic:** Oh no, I lost my rings!

**Ronnie Anne:** Rings?


	5. A Visit from the Doctor

_[A black truck appears in front of the house]_

**Rita:** Why a truck is in front of the house?

_[Sonic goes to the window to see the truck. Eggman gets out of the truck. Sonic, startled, quickly closes the curtains]_

**Sonic:** Oh no! Not him again!

**Ronnie Anne:** What happened, uh... what's your name?

**Sonic:** My name is Sonic. It's Eggman, and I have to hide.

**Lincoln:** For what reason?

**Sonic:** He's the reason I'm hiding in Royal Woods.

_[The doorbell rings]_

**Eggman:** _[outside the house]_ Is this the Loud's residence?

**Lincoln:** _[whispers]_ Go to the attic and stay hidden there until he leaves. Okay?

**Sonic:** _[whispers]_ Okay.

_[Sonic runs into the attic. Children go to their rooms. Lynn Sr. opens the door]_

**Eggman:** Hi Mr. Loud, I'm Dr. Ivo Robotnik, and I came to investigate your home.

**Lynn Sr.:** Why are you seeing only my house? And why did you just come here today?

**Eggman:** Why your home is a special case. _[enters the house]_ I believe that you are HOSTING the cause of the blackout.

**Lynn Sr.:** Hosting who? We don't even know what happened!

_[Meanwhile in the attic, one of Eggman's drones scans the area. Ball-shaped, Sonic is hiding]_

**Sonic:** _[whispers to himself]_ Okay, I'm a ball. Just a normal ball. I'm blending in like a ball. Shh, stop talking. No, you stop talking. Be quiet, Sonic. You be quiet, Sonic!

_[Another drone arrives and scans the area]_

**Sonic:** Don't freak out, don't freak out, don't freak out, don't freak out, don't freak out, don't freak out…

_[The scanners for the two drones are about to scan Sonic]_

**Sonic: I'M FREAKING OUT!!!**

_[Sonic rolls out of the attic and falls down on the second floor hallway]_

**Eggman:** What was this?

**Lynn Sr.:** It must be the children playing, no big deal.

**Eggman:** Okay, there's nothing to see here.

_[He pushes Lynn Sr. up the stairs and sees the children playing while Sonic is hiding in Lincoln's room]_

**Eggman:** Here's the thing, I'm never wrong.

**Lynn Sr.:** Everyone has a first time.

_[Eggman looks at Lana...]_

**Eggman:** Hey little girl, what's this thing with you?

_[... and picks up Sonic's quill that was with her]_

**Lana:** HEY! That's mine!

**Eggman:** HA! Look at that. I was right. Note the lack of surprise.

_[He calls for a drone, which aims various weapons against the Louds]_

**Eggman:** You have FIVE seconds to tell where the hedgehog is! Five…

**Luna:** What hedgehog, dude?

**Eggman:** Four…

**Leni:** Are you sure it's not a blue toothpick?

**Eggman:** Three…

**Lincoln:** We don't know about any hedgehog, you can check the whole house!

**Eggman:** I know he's here because I'm holding the evidence. TWO!!!...

_[Sonic leaves Lincoln's room]_

**Sonic:** WAIT! It doesn't hurt them.

**Eggman:** _**[surprised]**_ How can you be ali…

_[Lynn Sr. knocks out Eggman]_

**Lynn Sr.:** Lori, take Ronnie Anne back to Great Lakes City! The rest comes with me.

_[All the Louds leave the house, Lori and Ronnie Anne go to the van and the others go to Lisa's bomb shelter. Back on the second floor of the house, Eggman regains consciousness and gets up]_

**Sonic:** Hey Egg Head, look here!

_[Eggman's drone launches several missiles at Sonic, who escapes through Lincoln's room window, which then explodes. Lincoln sees his room explode]_

**Lincoln:** MY ROOM!!!

_[He goes back to see his room destroyed. Eggman's drone goes flying and aims the guns at Lincoln. Sonic realizes what's going on]_

**Sonic:** Lincoln!!!

_[Sonic picks up Lincoln and they both get in the van]_

**Lori:** What are you doing here?

**Sonic: TURN ON THE CAR!!!!!**

_[Lori starts the van and they leave for the highway. Eggman leaves the house and sees the van leaving]_

**Eggman:** Don't worry Sonic, _[looks at Sonic's quill]_ because your days are numbered. **MUAHAHAHAHA!!!!!**


	6. Highway Chase

_[On the highway...]_

**Lincoln:** Now... explain to me why you hid in Royal Woods all this time.

**Sonic:** It all happened 5 years ago ... I lived on an island where there was everything, even loopings! after a battle with Eggman, he blew up the entire island, which sank in the middle of the ocean. I thought I was a forest and I used a ring to come here, and I didn't even know that Royal Woods existed.

**Ronnie Anne:** Now, about the rings.

**Sonic:** Rings are mystical objects that allow people to teleport anywhere in the world. And taking advantage of you going to Great Lakes City, I will go with you.

**Lori:** What do you mean you literally go with us to Great Lakes?

**Sonic:** Why the rings fell on a skyscraper in the city.

**Lori:** Oh, that's a fair point.

**Ronnie Anne:** I know a skyscraper there. When we get there, I'll take you there.

**Sonic:** Thank you for helping me, _[saddened]_ you could be the best friends a hedgehog could have.

_[Everyone is moved by Sonic's speech. Shortly thereafter, Eggman activates the truck]_

**Eggman:** Hmm... Eeny, meeny, miny... **MAYHEM!**

_[Eggman chooses a tank to chase the van. Back to the van...]_

**Lincoln:** You mean you spied on everyone in the Royal Woods for 5 years?

**Sonic:** To be honest, not all. I am fast and I can stay in several places, but not in all at the same time. I see something in one place, but I miss what is happening on the other side of the town.

**Ronnie Anne:** So you don't know what happened at Jean Juan's French Mex?

**Sonic:** No, what happened there?

**Lincoln/Ronnie Anne:** _**[both sweating and embarrassed]**_ **NOTHING!**

_[Sonic looks at them suspiciously]_

**Sonic:** Why are you embarrassed? I just asked what happened at... I think I know what happened.. You kissed in the middle of the restaurant and in front of everyone who was there, right?

**Lincoln/Ronnie Anne:** _**[both sweating and embarrassed]**_ How is it?

**Sonic:** There is no use denying it, that was the topic of the moment for a whole week! And thanks to you, I remembered that. Tell me how it went, go!

_[A harpoon hits the van]_

**Lori:** What the...?

_[Everyone looks at the tank]_

**Eggman:** _[inside the truck]_ **POW!!!!**

**Sonic:** Go, tell me how was that kiss!

**Lincoln:** Have you noticed the harpoon trapped in the van?

_[The tank pulls the harpoon and the van close to it]_

**Lori:** Everyone holds on to something!!

**Sonic/Lincoln/Ronnie Anne:** Why?

_[Lori accelerates the van, Sonic is thrown out of the vehicle, turns a ball and destroys the tank. Lori brakes the van and turns back]_

**Lincoln: Sonic??!!**

**Ronnie Anne: Sonic!!**

_[Meanwhile, Sonic keeps spinning and stops being a ball]_

**Sonic:** _[gets up]_ Uh... I think I had an extra life.

_[Sonic realizes that he destroyed the tank and heads towards the wreckage]_

**Sonic:** Oh yeah, baby! Sonic, one! _[doing the floss]_ Big tank, zero! I'm sorry, did we get that on camera?!

**Lincoln:** How are you not dead?

**Sonic:** _[dancing]_ I have no idea! Do you see me dancing?!

**Lincoln:** Yes, I saw you dance…

**Sonic:** _[looks at the tank]_ HA!! Is that all you got?

**Eggman:** _[inside the truck]_ No, but thank you for asking.

_[Eggman activates another robot. Sonic returns to the van. The van starts to move. A mini-truck comes out of the tank]_

**Sonic:** Did that tank have a baby?

_[The mini-truck begins to chase the van and launch discs with small electromagnetic pulses, Lori diverts the van from all discs]_

**Sonic:** Dang it, here we go again.

_[Sonic goes to the broken van window]_

**Lori:** Where are you going?

**Sonic:** Just drive there, let me take care of the rest.

_[Sonic jumps out of the van and slides through the disks, grabs one and jumps into the mini-truck]_

**Sonic:** Hey, everyone! Welcome back to my livestream! Today, we're destroying robots! Step one…

_[Sonic uses the disc to burn the mini-truck's circuits and returns to the van. Then the mini-truck overturns and explodes]_

**Sonic:** We did it!

_[A one-wheeled robot only gets out of the mini-truck]_

**Sonic:** Ah, come on.

**Lincoln:** Okay, now it's our turn.

_[Lincoln throws several things from the van on the robot, and damage it]_

**Ronnie Anne:** Lori, slow down!!

_[The van slows down and Ronnie Anne wrecks the robot with a car wreck]_

**Eggman:** _[inside the truck]_ **OHHHH! GIVE ME A BIG FAT BREAK!!!**

**Sonic:** Whoo-Hoo! Next stop, Great Lakes City!!


	7. Spending an Night with the Casagrandes

_[At night, the four arrive at Casagrande Apartment, in Great Lakes City. Bobby and his mother, Maria, wait outside the building]_

**Lori:** _[get out of the van]_ Boo-Boo Bear!!

**Bobby:** Babe!!

_[The two embrace. Ronnie Anne gets out of the van]_

**Ronnie Anne:** MOM!!!

**Maria:** _¡Mija!_ Are you okay?

**Ronnie Anne:** I'm okay, mom.

_[Lincoln and Sonic get out of the van carefully. Sonic sees thrilled Ronnie Anne and Maria hugging]_

**Lincoln:** What's up Sonic?

**Sonic:** It's just... I've never had a family, I've been lonely since I was born. _[saddened]_ And to see a mother hugging her daughter…

**Lincoln:** Oh…

_[Bobby sees the van partially destroyed]_

**Bobby:** What happened to your father's van?

**Lori:** Well... It's just that some mad scientist tried to kill us because he's after him.

_[She introduces Sonic to Bobby and Maria]_

**Sonic:** Uh... Hello?

**Bobby:** _**[surprised]**_ He's a talking hedgehog!

**Sonic:** Because only he knows I'm a hedgehog?

**Maria:** It's late. Why don't we go in the house?

**Everyone:** Okay!

_[Everyone enters the building, goes up the stairs and goes into the living room]_

**Maria: _MAMA!!_ RONNIE ANNE HAS ARRIVED, AND WE HAVE VISITORS!!!**

**Rosa:** _[inside the kitchen]_ And who are they?

**Maria:** Lincoln, Lori and a friend of theirs.

_[Rosa came out of the kitchen]_

**Rosa:** And who would this new friend of theirs be?

_[Rosa looks scared at Sonic and drops some dishes. Sonic, with his speed, picks up the dishes before they break on the floor]_

**Sonic:** Wow, you almost had a loss with these dishes.

_[Rosa still scared, keeps looking at Sonic]_

**Sonic:** So... how many rooms are still available?

**Rosa:** Uh... three. Why do you want to know?

**Maria:** They're running away from a mad scientist who wants to capture this hedgehog.

**Sonic:** Can we hide here? It's just for one day.

**Ronnie Anne:** Please, _Abuela_.

_[Rosa think about it for a second]_

**Rosa:** Alright, you can stay here.

**Lincoln:** Yeah!

_[Everyone except Sonic goes to their rooms. Moments later, on the roof of the building, Sonic looks at the stars]_

**Sonic:** _[thinking]_ Should I go somewhere else, I don't want to be alone again, but I don't want to leave my friends in danger. In fact, they are not even my friends, they are just helping me to escape. _[eats a Chili dog]_ But I care about them! I think getting out of their lives is the best thing I can do.

_[At that very moment, in the truck, Eggman puts on some headphones, goes through the playlists and chooses the song Where Evil Grows, by Poppy Family. The music starts to play. Eggman spins in his chair, clearly enjoying himself. At the workplace, a mechanical claw holds the quill. The doctor grabs it, pushes a few buttons on a nearby computer to prepare a feeding tube, before taking a pair of connecting cables and connecting them to the blue thing. Failure in the lab. The doctor returns to the board, holding a lighter and looks for the fuses. He opens a metal box on the wall with the circuit breakers labeled " **Self-Destruction** ", " **Badniks** " and " **Evil Lab** ". He reactivates the lights, closes the lighter and starts the song again… to dance while the quill is placed on the tube by the mechanical arm. Eggman then moves all-in, activating a holographic display of a snowy hill behind him, and he pretends to ski it. Then, the image changes to a hologram of a T-Rex, which "chases" the doctor. He pretends to run, before throwing the headphones on. He turns and lowers his head, looks like the dinosaur has bitten. The lights start to flash and the dance continues. turns around again and raises his arms. In the next letter, it swings back and forth. Some beeps are heard. Eggman run to the force tube, where the " **Power Analysis: Unlimited** " and " **Sonic Found** " warnings are displayed above it]_

**Eggman:** So you're already in Great Lakes City, Sonic? Live your last moments of freedom. **MUAHAHAHAHA!!!!! ORBOT!!! READY THE EGGMOBILE!!!** With this kind of power, my machines can finally reach their full potential…

_[Casagrande Apartment, 7:00 A.M. All the Casagrandes are in the living room having breakfast. Lori appears]_

**Lori:** Good morning guys!

**The Casagrandes:** Good morning, Lori??!! LORI!!!

**Carlota:** What are you doing here?

**Lori:** Lincoln and I, along with Ronnie Anne, were on the run from a mad scientist who tried to kill us and capture Sonic.

**Frida:** I understand. But who is Sonic?

**Lori:** It is a talking blue hedgehog that literally runs at supersonic speeds.

**Carlos:** A talking blue hedgehog that runs at supersonic speeds? **THIS IS A GREAT SCIENTIFIC DISCOVERY!!** Where is he?

**Rosa:** Carlos, don't even think about studying about that _erizo_ , especially now that he's being chased.

**Bobby:** Yes. But stopping to think now, where is he?

**Maria:** Exactly. And where are Ronnie Anne and Lincoln too?


	8. "Save the Date" flashback

_[At that same time, in the center of Great Lakes City; Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, and Sonic, disguised with a cowboy hat and the shirt that Bobby wore when he worked at Gus' Games and Grub walk towards the skyscraper]_

**Sonic:** Are you sure Bobby won't be annoyed that I wear his shirt?

**Ronnie Anne:** Of course, he doesn't even work at Gus' Games and Grub anymore.

**Sonic:** Ok then.

_[Halfway through, they buy three ice creams]_

**Sonic:** Now that there is no one behind us at the moment, you could tell me how that kiss happened.

_[Lincoln and Ronnie Anne are embarrassed]_

**Ronnie Anne:** _**[embarrassed]**_ Why do you want to know how it happened if you know we kissed?

**Sonic:** I wasn't there at the restaurant, so I didn't see anything.

**Lincoln:** All right, I'll tell you how it happened.

_[A flashback about the "Save the Date" episode begins]_

**Lincoln:** It all started the day before at school. Some boys kept making fun of our friendship, saying we were dating. I always want to insult her, saying she was rude and gross and totally annoying, and I even said that I would rather lick the bathroom floor than kiss her.

_[The flashback is interrupted]_

**Sonic:** That's rude, Lincoln. Keep talking.

_[The flashback continues]_

**Lincoln:** Then she told Bobby everything, who broke up with Lori. And in order for the two of them to get back together, Lori and I would have to go on a double date with them so Bobby could see me being nice to her.

**Sonic:** And... What happened?

_[The flashback is interrupted]_

**Ronnie Anne:** The boys who intubated him went to the restaurant.

_[The flashback continues]_

**Lincoln:** They started mocking us again and I insulted her unintentionally again. So I decided to apologize to her in front of everyone who was at the restaurant. But instead of saying…

_[The flashback is interrupted]_

**Sonic:** You kissed her in front of everyone!!

_[The flashback continues]_

**Lincoln:** Exactly!!

_[The flashback ends]_

**Sonic:** Wow! I wish I could have seen that!

**Ronnie Anne:** You should have seen what happened at school the next day.

**Sonic:** I should have seen what?

**Lincoln:** She slapped me in the face.

**Sonic:** Wow! Is it all just because of a kiss?

**Lincoln:** Yes and no.

**Ronnie Anne:** The boys upset him again, and for them to stop, I slapped Lincoln in the face. And then the boys thought we'd broken up, and they stopped disturbing him.

**Sonic:** And so, the "Date Saga" ends. Wait, why didn't you guys really date to make fun of them?

**Lincoln:** _**[embarrassed]**_ Well, it's just that we, being a couple…

**Ronnie Anne:** _**[embarrassed]**_ Me and Lincoln dating? Well, I'm not sure it…

**Sonic:** Shh... I understand. Maintaining a relationship is difficult, but starting one is even more difficult, as there will always be someone jealous to make fun of you.

_[Lincoln and Ronnie Anne did not understand what Sonic said]_

**Ronnie Anne:** It's okay.

**Lincoln:** Now, talk a little about yourself.

**Sonic:** I already talked about me, in the van.

**Lincoln:** Oh, that's right.

**Ronnie Anne:** So, talk about your powers.

**Sonic:** My powers? I was born with them, and even today I can't control them. When I get too emotional, I create a so-called electromagnetic pulse that can cause a blackout in a giant area.

**Lincoln:** So it was you who caused that blackout, was it?

**Sonic:** Yeah.

**Lincoln:** But why?

**Sonic:** I was hidden for 5 years, without anyone knowing about my existence. I was sad and very lonely, and to unload that sadness, I started running in circles on the Football Field. I ran so much that I released that electromagnetic pulse.

**Lincoln:** It must be boring to be alone, with no one to talk to, play a game…

**Sonic:** Yeah, it's really boring.

_[The three of them arrive at the skyscraper]_

**Ronnie Anne:** Yeah... we're here.


	9. Skyscraper

_[Sonic, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne go to the top floor of the skyscraper, totally crowded]_

**Sonic:** _**[saddened]**_ So... I think it's goodbye.

**Lincoln:** You don't want to leave, am I right?

**Sonic:** Yeah. But I need to leave, not only for my life, but also for yours. Only then will you be free from Eggman.

**Lincoln:** It's okay, Sonic. No matter where you go, your friends will always be _[points to Sonic's heart]_ here.

**Sonic:** Want to say that you... you two... are going to be my friends?

**Ronnie Anne:** Uh... yeah.

**Lincoln:** We will be the best friends you never had, even if you have to go.

**Sonic:** Woah! Thank you, thank you, thank you!!

_[The three embrace. Then, one of Eggman's drones appears, prepares its weapons...]_

**Ronnie Anne:** Watch out!

_[... and launches a missile at the skyscraper's window. Everyone who was on the scene, except Sonic, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne, run away]_

**Sonic:** What is going on?

_[Sonic takes off his disguise. Several drones surround the building. A highly technological hovercraft appears and opens the cockpit, revealing that it’s Eggman, now in red overalls]_

**Eggman:** Hello Sonic, how long ago.

**Sonic:** Eggman? How is it…

**Eggman:** I found you? Well, let's say you left something behind.

_[Eggman samples Sonic's quill that he picked up at the Loud house]_

**Ronnie Anne:** Lincoln, isn't that…

**Lincoln:** The quill that was with Lana?

**Eggman:** The time for talking is over! It's time to push buttons.

**Sonic:** Your technology may have improved over time, Dr. Eggman. But let's face it, you'll never catch me.

**Eggman:** Confidence! A fool's substitute for intelligence.

_[Eggman activates the drone's weapons]_

**Sonic:** That's not good.

**Lincoln:** Uhh, Sonic? I know you've got the super speed, and everything, but Ronnie and I?

**Sonic:** Totally defenseless? Probably gonna get blown up?

**Ronnie Anne:** Pretty much, yeah.

**Sonic:** Don't worry. I know exactly what to do. _[whispers to Lincoln]_ When you get to Royal Woods, let your sister know, okay?

**Lincoln:** What?

_[Sonic throws Lincoln and Ronnie Anne off the skyscraper. Eggman looks down at them in surprise, then sits back]_

**Eggman:** _**[surprised]**_ I was not expecting that... But I was expecting not to expect something, so it doesn't count.

_[All of the drones open fire at Sonic, but they slow down and stop, just as they're about to hit the hedgehog. Still in slow motion, Ronnie Anne and Lincoln falling and Eggman reaches out to press the red button]_

**Sonic:** Look at this! I took nine million steps today.

_[Sonic waves some of the rockets out of the way, grabs two of them and drums down the bullets flying towards him. As Sonic dismantles the drones, Eggman's finger inches closer and closer to the button. When he presses it, the Eggmobile is charged up and flies straight upwards. Just as Sonic pushes two of the drones around so that they will fire at each other...]_

**Sonic:** _[doing finger gun gestures]_ Pew! Pew, pew, pew! Pew, pew, pew, pew…

_[... the machine flies back down and pulls out a laser. Sonic's eyes widen in horror as it is fired. He tries to get out of the way, but the beam blasts him out of his bullet time. Sonic, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne are in free fall. Sonic picks up a ring and teleports Lincoln and Ronnie Anne to Royal Woods. In Royal Woods, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne fall into a pool near the Loud house. They emerge from the pool]_

**Lincoln:** Let's go! We need to call Lori and let the others know.

**Ronnie Anne:** Okay.

_[The two leave the pool. In Great Lakes City...]_

**Sonic:** Whoa, whoa, whoa!

_[... Sonic skids, falls down a tree and lands on the sidewalk. The broken drones and rubble fall down around him. Then, the Eggmobile appears]_

**Eggman:** Sonic, can I give you one genius piece of advice? Don't run. It'll only hurt more if you do. And it's bad for your joints, they've proved it.

**Sonic:** All right, Eggman. You wanna get fast? Let's get fast!

_[Sonic starts running]_

**Eggman:** The hard way, it is.

_[Eggman begins to chase Sonic]_


	10. Chase Around the World

_[The chase scene begins. The Eggmobile charges after the target. Running through the streets of Great Lakes City, Eggman fires his laser constantly, but they miss due to Sonic's agility. The chase is stopped]_

**Sonic:** _**[narrating]** So, here we are again. We've been through so much together! Now you understand why there's a psychotic robot doctor chasing a superSonic blue hedgehog! Wanna know how it ends? Yeah, me too!_

_[The chase continues. Sonic and Eggman saw it on a corner]_

**Eggman:** That was an illegal left by the way!

 **Sonic:** This is impossible! _[picks up a ring]_ No one has ever reached me before.

_[In Paris, a mother and daughter are looking at a mime, because of course they do. The child seems particularly uninterested, until the mime makes a circle with his arms, revealing the ring portal Sonic just made]_

**Sonic:** Coming through!

_[The hedgehog speeds through the ring, passing the three occupants. The mime ducks]_

Mime: _"Sacré bleu!"_

_[Eggman follows afterwards]_

**Eggman:** _"Excusez-moi, monsieur!"_

_[Another portal opens on the Great Wall of China. Both Sonic and Eggman fly through it]_

**Sonic:** Here we go. Road opening up!

_[The Eggmobile swirls around, but Eggman is still able to keep up, even though the blue hedgehog jumps around and runs along the walls of the passage. Sonic quickly throws out a third ring, leading them to Egypt]_

**Sonic:** I can't lose him.

_[Eggman shoots a sphinx and tries to hit Sonic. The hedgehog skids in the sand and has an idea]_

**Sonic:** If you don't beat him, blind him.

_[He swirls around the plain of sand, circling Eggman's machine. A sandstorm flies up, blinding Eggman...]_

**Eggman:** I lost... the visual contact!

_[... but then he sees Sonic, running up the edge of the Giza Pyramid]_

**Eggman:** You're not allowed up there! That's one of the Seven Wonders!

_[He speeds out of the tornado. Just as Sonic throws out another ring, Eggman activates his laser again, blowing Sonic through the portal]_


	11. Final Battle

_[In Royal Woods, where it has become night and in front of the Loud house, the other end opens and Sonic falls through it, landing on the asphalt, ruffled and defeated. His ring pouch slides along the road, out of the hedgehog's reach. From inside the Loud house, Ronnie Anne sees the ring through the window]_

**Ronnie Anne:** Sonic?

_[She and the rest of the Loud family leave the house towards the sidewalk and see Sonic lying on the street]_

**Luna:** What happened?

**Lynn:** Is everything okay with him?

**Lucy:** Did he die?

**Lily:** Wonic?

**Lincoln:** _[thinking]_ What happened to him?

_[Lincoln looks down, sees the bag of rings and picks it up. The Eggmobile slowly exits the portal]_

**Eggman: MUHAHA!!** You're an astonishing little creature! It'll be fun to take you back to the lab for a litany of invasive exploratory procedures. Any last words?

**Sonic:** N-no. _[passes out]_

**Ronnie Anne:** But we have.

**Lincoln:** Leave him alone, Eggman.

**Eggman: WHOHOHOOO!!** A pre-teen couple protecting a hedgehog? This is so cute. I hate cute things.

**Sonic:** W-what are you two doing?

_[Sonic passes out again]_

**Eggman:** Tell me, how are you two going to stop me?

**Lincoln:** It will not be alone.

_[Royal Woods citizens begin to appear. Lori and Bobby arrives in a Casagrande Market's van]_

**Bobby:** What's going on here?

**Lori:** It's him!

_[The two get out of the van and see Eggman being surrounded by the citizens]_

**Lynn Sr.:** You want to catch the Hedgehog, you're going to have to go through me.

**Rita:** And me.

**Clyde:** And me.

**Albert:** And me.

**Mrs. Johnson:** And me.

**Scoots:** And me, moustache.

**Lori:** And me.

**Bobby:** And me.

**Officer Schoffner:** _[points a gun at Eggman]_ And me.

**Crazy Carl:** _[raises a chainsaw]_ It messed with the Blue Devil, it messed with Royal Woods!

**Lincoln:** _[whispers to Ronnie Anne]_ Come with me, I have a plan.

_[The two go inside the Loud house]_

**Eggman:** _[chuckles]_ **YOUR FOOLS!! DO YOU THINK YOU CAN STOP ME??!!**

_[Lincoln and Ronnie Anne go through the portal and jump on the Eggmobile, without Eggman noticing]_

**Eggman:** I will take the power of this hedgehog and conquer the world, even if I kill you all!!

**Lincoln:** Hi!

**Eggman: WHAT THE...?!**

**Ronnie Anne:** " _¡Sorpresa! "_

_[She punches Eggman in the face]_

**Eggman:** You two…

_[With two mechanical arms of the Eggmobile, Eggman grabs them by the neck]_

**Eggman:** You really were meant for each other. So much so that they're going to die together now.

**Lincoln:** You wouldn't have the courage to kill us.

**Eggman:** Are you doubting me?

_[The mechanical arms tighten the necks of Lincoln and Ronnie Anne a little more]_

**Ronnie Anne:** Y-you should learn to shut up.

**Lincoln:** I know.

**Lynn Sr.: ROBOTNIK, Let go of my son!!**

**Bobby:** And my sister too!!

**Eggman:** _[chuckles]_ How can you stop me? You only have one gun and one chainsaw! They'll get what they deserve for disrupting my plans, and the only one who can stop me is passed out!! Where was I? Oh, yes, I was choking you both. _[to Lincoln and Ronnie Anne]_ Any last words?

**Lincoln:** L-Let her go.

**Eggman/Ronnie Anne:** What?

**Lincoln:** I just want to save Sonic.

**Eggman:** Sonic's fate already sealed, I want to know why I should spare her life.

**Lincoln:** The idea of jumping on the Eggmobile was all mine, she only accompanied me because I called her. I deserve to die, not her.

**Ronnie Anne:** Why are you doing this Lincoln?

**Eggman:** Really Lincoln, why are you doing this for her? Say Lincoln.

_[Lincoln looks seriously at Eggman]_

**Eggman: SAY!**

_[Lincoln still looks seriously at Eggman]_

**Eggman:** Wants to know? There's no need to say, I think I know what it is.

**Lincoln:** And what is it then?

**Eggman:** Love.

**Ronnie Anne:** _**[surprised]**_ What? Lincoln Loud has secretly fallen in love with me? Well, we already kissed once. But what you said. Now you've gone crazy... _[to Lincoln]_ Isn't that right, Lincoln?

_[Lincoln still looks seriously at Eggman]_

**Eggman:** He will not say because he is afraid of not being reciprocated. Even though you two are best friends, Lincoln feels that you are his soulmate, as you both have several things in common, in addition to both having a very good and long-standing friendship. _[to Lincoln]_ Isn't that right, Lincoln Loud?

_[Lincoln stops looking seriously at Eggman and lowers his head with his eyes closed]_

**Lincoln:** _[sigh]_ Just please... let her go.

**Eggman:** _[whispers to Lincoln]_ Because of you... she's going to die too.

_[Mechanical arms tighten around Lincoln and Ronnie Anne's necks again]_

**Bobby:** Officer Schoffner, can't you just shoot him in the head?

**Officer Schoffner:** I can't, I can end up hitting the kids.

**Bobby:** Dang it. _[to Sonic, still passed out]_ **Sonic! You need to wake up now!**

**Lynn Sr.:** _[to Sonic]_ **They need your help!**

**Rita:** _[to Sonic]_ **Especially now!**

**Lincoln:** _[short of breath]_ H-help, Sonic!

**Ronnie Anne:** _[short of breath]_ S-Sonic, wake up!

_[Sonic wakes and gets up]_

**Sonic:** Let... them... go, Eggman.

**Eggman:** Why? You don't even have the strength to stand.

_[Sonic begins to have lightnings through the body]_

**Sonic:** Let... them... go... **NOW!!!!**

_[The lightnings around Sonic increase. Eggman loose Lincoln and Ronnie Anne, and holds the mechanical arms. Eggman is surprised by the power of Sonic]_

**Lincoln:** He's all yours. _[whispers to Ronnie Anne]_ Come on.

_[They get out of the way]_

**Officer Schoffner:** Everyone, get back!

_[All of Royal Woods' residents step away, safely out of Eggman's line of fire]_

**Sonic:** I think you have something that belongs to me.

_[The hedgehog makes a fist, lightning flies from the Eggmobile to Sonic's fist. Eggman struggles a bit, until the glass around the quill inside the machine breaks, disabling it]_

**Sonic:** This is _my_ power. And I'm not using it to run away anymore. I'm using it to protect... my... friends!

_[Several rockets appear along the rims of the ship and laser pointers crawl over the asphalt, towards their target. Sonic gets down on his hands and knees, both of them are ready]_

**Eggman:** You're mine, Hedgehog!

**Sonic:** You'll never catch me!

_[After a moment, the doctor makes his move. The rockets fly away to Sonic, who evades them and launches himself against the Eggmobile. He reaches the accompanying wall, bounces of it and attacks again. He goes on and on, ricocheting around the ship in a haze of blue. Eventually, he slides back to his starting position. The Eggmobile is severly damaged]_

**Eggmobile Computer:** _System error! System error! System error!_

**Eggman:** Now you've done it!

**Sonic:** Guess what, Eggman?! I'm not leaving Royal Woods, you are! _[to Lincoln]_ Lincoln?

_[Lincoln takes a ring and creates a new portal. Both Sonic and Eggman speed towards each other. Sonic, in his ball form, hurls himself against the nose of the ship, completely wrecking it. The impulse causes the doctor and his device to fly through the ring, to the Death Egg. Eggman screams as the portal closes. Sonic's powers gradually dim down and the lightning disappears. The crowd cheers. Lincoln and Ronnie Anne run back to their friend]_

**Lincoln:** Yeah, you did it.

**Sonic:** No. **WE** did it.

_[Sonic and Lincoln greet each other with a High Five]_

**Lincoln:** I think these belong to you.

_[Lincoln returns the bag of rings to Sonic]_

**Sonic:** Thank you very much.

**Lincoln:** And don't throw people off the top of a skyscraper.

**Sonic:** You know I can't promise that.

**Lincoln:** You did well, hedgehog.

**Sonic:** Thanks, "Ultra Instinct".

_[Everyone starts laughing]_

**Sonic:** I think someone wants to talk to you.

_[The two look at Ronnie Anne]_

**Sonic:** _[whispers to Lincoln]_ Good luck.

_[He goes to the Loud family]_

**Lincoln:** _[whispers to Sonic]_ Wait... Sonic.

**Ronnie Anne:** Hey.

**Lincoln:** _[a little clumsy]_ So... What do you want to talk about?

**Ronnie Anne:** It's about that moment on the Eggmobile.

**Lincoln:** Oh..

**Ronnie Anne:** Were you going to die for me?

_[Lincoln starts to feel embarrassed]_

**Lincoln:** _**[embarrassed]**_ Well…

**Lynn:** _[by far] Kiss her, you coward!!_

**Sonic:** _[by far] I'm waaaaaaaaaaaitiiiiiiiiiing!!_

**Lincoln:** _**[embarrassed]**_ Shut up!!

**Ronnie Anne:** _[chuckles]_ I guess I was wrong, you're not as scared as I thought.

**Lincoln:** _**[embarrassed]**_ Uh... Thanks.

**Ronnie Anne:** And one more thing. Was what Dr. Eggman said true? You love Me?

**Lincoln:** _**[embarrassed]**_ A-as well? As a f-friend or…

**Ronnie Anne:** Or…

**Lincoln:** _**[embarrassed]**_ Or... as a girlfr…

_[Ronnie Anne interrupts Lincoln by putting her finger in his mouth...]_

**Ronnie Anne:** _[repeating what Dr. Eggman said]_ Wants to know? There's no need to say, I think I know what it is.

_[... pulls Lincoln by the shirt to her and kisses him on the lips]_

**Lincoln's sisters:** Aww…

**Sonic:** Yeah... It makes up for what I missed at the restaurant that day.

_[Bobby receives a message on his cell phone. It is his mother, Maria, warning that he and Ronnie Anne should return to Great Lakes City]_

**Bobby:** I have to go, Babe. _[kisses Lori on the cheek]_ I'll call you later.

_[Bobby walks over to the Casagrande market van]_

**Lori:** Goodbye, Boo-Boo Bear.

_[Bobby gets into the van and starts honking]_

**Bobby:** _[inside the van]_ Ronnie Anne, let's go!!

**Ronnie Anne:** I'm going! _[to Lincoln]_ Someday we'll finish that game, okay?

**Lincoln:** _**[embarrassed]**_ O-okay.

_[Ronnie Anne walks towards the van...]_

**Ronnie Anne:** Smell you later... Lame-o.

_[... and gets into the van]_

**Lincoln:** Goodbye... Ronnie Anne.

_[The Casagrande Market's van leaves. Sonic goes to Lincoln]_

**Sonic:** So, what has happened now?

**Lincoln:** I don't know, it looks like she's changed, she hates being kissed in public.

**Sonic:** But it was she who kissed you.

**Lincoln:** Exactly! That was very strange.

**Sonic:** Yeah, very strange. When's wedding day, Lincoln?

**Lincoln:** _[visibly blushing and a little irritated]_ Ha-ha, very funny.

**Sonic:** 🎵 _"Ronnie and Lincoln sitting in a tree…"_ 🎵 _[giggles]_ 🎵" **K** - **I** - **S** - **S** - **I** - **N** - **G**."🎵 _[giggles]_

**Lincoln:** _[visibly blushing and a little irritated]_ Wow, how much maturity.

**Sonic:** But seriously, when will the two start dating?

**Lincoln:** _[visibly blushing and a little irritated]_ Won't you stop?

**Sonic:** Okay, okay. _[chuckles]_ I stopped now.

**Lynn Sr.:** _[by far]_ _**WHAT HAPPENED TO MY VAN??!!**_

**Sonic:** Who's going to tell him partly that Eggman detonated the van?

_[The two begin to laugh]_

**Sonic:** _**[narrating]** From that moment on, my life had changed for the better._


	12. Epilogue - A New Home

_[One week later. Sonic runs through Royal Woods and greets the citizens]_

**Sonic:** Hi, Officer Schoffner!

**Officer Schoffner:** Hi Sonic! Slow down, or you'll get a traffic ticket!

**Sonic:** Okay!

_[Sonic sees Clyde walking down the sidewalk]_

**Sonic:** Hi, One-Eyed Jack!

**Clyde:** Hi, Blue Blur!

**Sonic:** _**[narrating]** I could finally stop hiding, because everyone knew about me, and accepted the idea of a superSonic blue hedgehog who talks about living among them._

_[Sonic arrives at the Loud house, and sees Luna and Sam playing guitar in the garage]_

**Sonic:** Hi, Luna. Hi, Sam. Cool jams.

**Sam:** Thank you Sonic. We were actually making a song for you.

**Sonic:** Wow! I thank you for making a song for me.

**Luna:** The name of the song will be "The Fastest Thing Alive".

**Sam:** Yeah, and the refrain is like this, listen.

_[The two begin to play their instruments]_

**Sam:**  
♫ _"Sonic, He can really move;"_ ♫  
 **Luna:**  
♫ _"Sonic, He's got an attitude;"_ ♫  
 **Luna/Sam:**  
♫ _"Sonic…"_ ♫  
 **Luna:**  
♫ _"He's the fastest thing alive..."_ ♫  
 **Sam:**  
♫ _"He's the fastest thing alive..."_ ♫  
 **Sonic:**  
♫ _"He's the fastest thing alive!"_ ♫

**Luna/Sam:** Yeah!!!

**Luna:** Rock n Roll, guys!

**Sonic:** The lyrics are amazing, girls! When they finish let me know so I can see the two sing.

**Luna:** Okay, dude.

_[Sonic enters the house and goes to Lynn, who has a stopwatch timer]_

**Sonic:** Hey Lynn, how long has it been?

**Lynn:** According to the timer, you ran through the entire town in 25 seconds.

**Sonic: WOO-HOO!!!** _[doing the floss]_ World record!

_[Lincoln, on the second floor of the house, sees Sonic and runs to the attic door]_

**Lincoln:** _[whispers]_ Is ready?

**Lisa:** _[whispers]_ Affirmative, Male Sibling.

**Lincoln:** _[whispers]_ Okay, I'm going to bring him.

_[Lisa closes the attic door]_

**Lynn:** Can you be the fastest swimmer in the world?

**Sonic:** No, I hate swim.

_[Lincoln goes down the stairs]_

**Sonic:** Hi Linc.

**Lincoln:** Hi Sonic! What are you doing here?

**Sonic:** I came to see how long I run for the entire Royal Woods.

**Lincoln:** Cool. Come on, we have a surprise for you.

**Sonic:** Wait, how do **WE**?

**Lincoln:** The whole family has created a surprise that you will enjoy.

**Sonic:** Uh... Okay!

_[The two go up the stairs]_

**Sonic:** So, where's the surprise?

**Lincoln:** In the attic.

**Sonic:** Let's go!

_[The two enter the attic]_

**The Loud Family: SURPRISE!!!!**

**Sonic:** Oh, my…

_[Sonic sees in the attic all his things from his cave]_

**Sonic:** Are you kidding me? I can't believe it... How did you... It's... It's all here... Look at this! Are you kidding? And the beanbag?! No way! Oh-ho-ho! How did you even get this... And you got it all the way over... Oh!

_[Sonic runs happily through the attic]_

**Sonic:** _**[happy]**_ **I love it, I love it, I love it, I love it!**

**Lincoln:** Well, welcome home.

**Sonic:** Thank you... so much.

_[Lynn and Luna enter the attic]_

**Lynn:** Did we miss something?

_[Everyone starts laughing, then the outside of the Loud house appears]_

**Sonic:** _**[narrating]** I'm Sonic, a little blue hedgehog with extraordinary super speed powers, who is chased by a crazy mustached scientist, and has several friends who live in a small town in the northeast United States! And you may be asking yourself, "Has this hedgehog's life improved?" I reply to you, "I'm living the best life a hedgehog can have! I wanted friends and fate gave me a family! And there's nothing that can ruin my new life."_

_[Meanwhile in the Death Egg...]_

**Orbot:** Uh... Boss, Are you fine?

**Eggman:** If I'm fine? **If I'm fine?!** _[angry]_ **I almost lost my entire fleet of state-of-the-art robots trying to catch a hedgehog, and you ask if I'm fine?!! I WANT TO SEE YOU ASK IF I AM FINE WHEN I DISASSEMBLY YOU WHOLE, YOUR PRINTABLE OLD CAN!!!**

**Orbot: _[scared]_** O-okay, boss.

_[Orbot leaves]_

**Eggman:** You may have beaten me now Sonic, but don't forget that your archenemy is Doctor Eggman. So get ready, because soon, your powers will be mine and **I will take over the world!!!**

_[The outside of the Death Egg appears]_

**Eggman: MUAHAHAHAHA!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!**

**THE END**


End file.
